31 Menit 8 Detik Mencari Cinta
by Raja Alay
Summary: Fic Perdana! Aomine Daiki, seorang yang terkenal akan kejombloannya merasa kesal akan statusnya yang menjadi hinaan di sekitarnya. Ketika galau menerjang, Kuroko mengajak Kiseki no Sedai untuk reuni dan Sang Jomblo memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta pada Kise Ryouta, si cinta monyet di masa SMP dalam waktu 30 menit. Apakah dia berhasil tepat waktu? Gaje, garinx, OOC, warning inside.


A/N: Hay cemuana! Kenalin ea, ue Raja Jomblo bin Alay. Kalo pengen tau sejarah kenapa nama gue begitu cek profil ya...#pede_selalu. Ini fic pertama gue. Mohon bantuannya! Maap lahir batin apabila garing...kalo alay, ya salah sendiri baca fic karangan Raja Jomblo bin Alay!

Title: 31 Menit 8 Detik Mencari Cinta

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: T

Pairings: AoKise, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, MuraHimu. Otepean gue semua.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke tuh punya Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kalo punya gue judulnya jadi Kuroko no Bola Bekel. 30 Hari Mencari Cinta punya sutradaranya.

Author: Raja Jomblo bin Alay yang kece abiez.

Guest Star: Raisa

Cameo: Ariel Noah

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ sangat berlaku keras disini. YAOI. Alay, lebay, gaje, abal, garinx, OOC, typo, bahasa gak baku, umpatan kasar, AnakArtis! Seorang chara.

Siang yang panas. Aomine lagi jalan mau pulang dari sekolah sambil menggali emas di kupingnya.

"Eh, yaampun itu, kan Aomine Daiki!"

Aomine berhenti pas denger ada yang nyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Iya...dia kan **jomblo seumur hidup**. Jangan deket-deket entar ketularan jomblo"

JEDERRR!

Seberkas petir mendarat di hati si Biru. Menusuk tajam...setajam...pelet.

"Ih...udah tinggi, gede, **serem, buluk kayak jok angkot belon dicuci dari lebaran kemaren**. Siapa juga yang mau ama dia?"

"Itu dia mandi gak mandi sama bae kayaknya"

Tsunami terjadi di hati si Biru yang mengakibatkan Kapal Van Der Wik, Hayati dan Zainuddin tenggelam.

"Kebanyakan narik layangan tuh siang-siang makanya jadi begitu, ahahahahaha"

"Iya, kalo malem narik becak, wahahahahahahahaha"

Segala bencana terjadi di hati si Biru. Lalu si Biru itu melirik kearah mereka karena udah gak tahan dengerin cacian menyedihkan terhadap dirinya tersebut. Kenapa menyedihkan?

Karena itu semua benar.

"BACOD LO, COEG! BIJUUDAMA!"

DHUAARRRRRR!

Tiba-tiba Toou Gakuen meledak setelah si Jomblo Biru melontarkan jampi-jampinya kearah si dua orang penggosip yang menjadi butiran beras plastik PVC akibat ledakan dahsyat Bijuudama dari Aomine.

Anda ingin bisa meledakkan gedung dengan bijuudama seperti Aomine? Jadilah jomblo ngenes.

"Perasaan itu kekuatan dari kampung sebelah, deh. * _Bodo teuing, ah._ Kece banget gue" si Jomblo kembali berjalan.

Di tempat lain...

"Hey, Naruto. Kok chakra gue kayak lowbatt gitu, yah?" tanya Kurama alias Kyuubi pada sang empunya tubuh, si Hokage ketujuh.

"Gatau, nih. Mungkin ada yang pake bijuudama karena penyakit jomblo tingkat dewa-ttebayo" balas Naruto.

Dijalan, hapenya Aomine geter-geter goyang itik. Ada sms dari Kuroko ternyata.

 _'Besok kan weekend, kita kumpul-kumpul sama yang lain, yok! Udah lama gak ketemu. Kalo mau dateng, ke lapangan basket tempat kita dulu kongkow. Aomine-kun bisa, kan?'_

 _Lumayan lah bisa ngilangin bete gara-gara orang berdua tadi_. Pikir Aomine. Tapi dia gak tau apa yang akan menunggunya besok.

 _'Sep'_ balasnya.

Malamnya...Aomine sedang menonton film 30 Hari Mencari Cinta di kamarnya yang penuh dengan poster Horikita Mai. Ada yang pake bikini, ada yang telanjang, ada yang pake dress, ada yang pake yukata, ada yang cuman pake kardus Aqua doang, ada yang pake baju adat ala Hari Kartini,bahkan ada Horikita Mai edisi Ramadan dan edisi Hari Kemerdekaan.

Sebenernya di kamar Aomine ada poster-poster udang dengan berbagai macam bumbu juga. Tapi sejak kejadian ini, dia mencopot poster-poster itu.

*Flashback*

TOK TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetok pintu apartemen si Biru.

"SOKAP DI LUAR?" teriak Aomine yang sedang berkencan sama salah satu majalah garpu...gravure si Neneng Mai. Seperti pepatah seorang Raja dari kerajaan Alay, _tiada rotan akar pun jadi, tiada pacar gravure idol pun jadi_. Aomine berjalan kearah pintu ingin mengetahui siapa yang berani mengganggu kencan si jomblo mesum alias jomes ini.

Aomine membuka pintunya, dan menemukan abang-abang gak dikenal.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Aomine.

"Bang, saya pesen udang goreng tepung pake saos tiram, tiga dibungkus, ya. Yang satu pedes, yang satu nggak, yang satu dikit-dikit pedes dikit-dikit nggak" kata si abang.

Aomine bingung.

"Udang goreng tepung pake saos tiram tiga dibungkus ya, Bang. Yang satu ped-"

"WOY, MAS! INI APARTEMEN BUKAN RESTORAN SEAFOOD! DIKIT-DIKIT PEDES DIKIT-DIKIT NGGAK? ELO TUH DIKIT-DIKIT GESREK DIKIT-DIKIT SEDENG! teriak Aomine ke si abang itu.

"A-Ampun, bang. Kirain ini Seafood 69, abis, ada gambar udang di pintu abang" si abang itu ketakutan.

Aomine melirik ke pintunya,

"ANJRIT! Emang menurut lo, gue ada tampang jualan seafood, apa?" dan mencabut kesal poster udang tersebut.

"Iya, soalnya muka abang kayak abis kena patil lele apa disetrum belut, gosong begitu" kata si abang dengan watados.

"Muke gue emang begini dari pabriknye! Pergi lu jauh-jauh! Gengges gue pacaran aje, lu, jomblo!"

DUAKK! Aomine membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Kirain jual seafood tau-taunya markas begal" si abang itu pulang kerumahnya dengan sedih.

"Padahal, gue yang jomblo..." si Biru merasa galau.

*Flashback: Off*

"Bullshit banget, tuh film...itu orang bisa dapetin pacar dalam waktu sebulan. Kan, lama. Gimana gue? " Aomine mematikan TVnya dan bersiap-siap untuk merajut mimpi yang penuh oppai (?)

"Met bobs, ea, Mai-chan" Aomine mencium poster Mai-chan sambil menangisi kejombloannya di dalam hati, _'Napa, ye, gue jomblo banget ampe nyium kertas?'_ , pikirnya.

"Kalo di film butuh 30 hari...gue pengennya 30 menit aja...hahaha" Aomine pun tidur.

Mimpi Aomine: on

 _Sayang apa kabar dengan mu~_

 _Di sini ku merindukan kamu_

 _Ku harap cinta mu takkan berubah_

 _Karena di sini ku tetap untukmu~_

Aomine tampak bosan menunggu Kise yang sedang karaokean bersamanya. Sudah sekitar 30 jam mereka berada di sana dan Kise selalu menyanyikan lagu yang sama.

"Oy, Kise! Ganti lagu napa bosen sumpah gue dengernya! Ini lagu lebih ngeselin daripada lagu Shalala lo yang alay itu!" Aomine kembali menggali emas di kupingnya, namun Kise tetap menyanyi dengan senangnya.

 _Sayang apa kabar dengan mu_

 _Cobalah kamu telepon diriku_

 _Ku rindu dengar suara indahmu_

 _Karena dirimulah semangat hidupku~_

"KISEEEEE!" auman Aomine kembali dicuekin sama Kise yang lagi asik nyanyi lagunya Shae yang berjudul Sayang dengan ciri khas ausnya engsel leher yang mengakibatkan kepala goyang-goyang.

 _Sayang dengarlah permintaan ku_

 _Jangan kau ragu kan cintaku_

 _Sayang percayalah apa kataku_

 _Karena ku sayang kamu_

Aomine langsung mengeras jadi batako ketika Kise mengedip kearahnya pas bagian _'Karena ku sayang kamu'_.

Mimpi Aomine: Off

"Kise!" Aomine terbangun dari mimpi absurdnya. Dia mematikan alarm hapenya, yang ternyata menggunakan lagu Shae – Sayang, yang masuk kedalam mimpinya. Itu sebenernya lagu favorit Author, sih.

"Kamvret..." dengus Aomine karena mengetahui itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Aomine pun menjadi galau.

Aomine sebenernya mah demen sama Kise. Tapi dia tengsin. Lagian juga, da Aomine mah apah atuh cuman arang kang sate yang dibakar? Udah gosong tetep _we_ dibakar. Sakitnya tuh disini! Gak sebanding ama Kise. Pasti lebih banyak cowok yang lebih ganteng dari Aomine yang tertarik sama Kise yang bohay.

 _Bohaaaaaayyy!_

 _Teh Maya buatan Bohay!_

 _Teh Maya buatan Bohay!_

Ehh...tapi bukan bohay yang buatan Maya atau Maya yang buatan bohay sih...

"Oiya, hari ini mau ketemu ya sama semuanya. Berarti ada Kise juga dong? Aduh..." Aomine bergerak ke kamar mandinya dan mandi, trus pake baju. Abis itu dia menghadap cermin. Tapi si cermin malah mengeluarkan tulisan 'Error 404: Image Not Found'.

"Yakin lo gue saking jomblonya ampe cermin aja gak punya refleksi...yaelah pijet kali. Masa cerminnya gak bisa mantulin muka gue? Sokil, gob" gumam Aomine pada cerminnya.

"Ntar lo punya pacar dijamin gak error kok" kata si cermin.

"Awas aja, lo gue bijuudama juga, nih"

Pasrah, si Jomblo berangkat.

Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami, Furihata, dan Takao berada di sebuah lapangan basket di pinggir jalan sesuai janji kemaren. Pas Aomine nyampe, dia bingung. Kok, ada orang selain Kiseki no Sedai? Waduh...perasaan Aomine mulai gak enak.

 _Inner Aomine: Dih, semuanya udah pada punya pacar! Tapi gue? Eh, itu Kise. Hm...cinta gue sama Kise cuman cinta monyet di SMP...eh, cinta monyet?_

Tiba-tiba Aomine teringat salah satu kutipan dari film 30 Hari Mencari Cinta yang ditontonya semalam.

"Kalo zaman sekarang, cinta monyet bisa kebablasan jadi cinta babon!" rupanya Aomine salah film. Itu kutipan film Married by Accident.

 _Inner Aomine: Gue suka sih...bukan suka, gue udah cinta sama Kise, kalo mau nembak ini waktunya tepat. Pas pulang bisa gue cegat...cuman...nyadar diri , deh lo. Da aku mah apa atuh kayak Spongebob, dikit-dikit lucu, dikit-dikit nggak...pasti Kise punya syarat tertentu yang bisa jadi pacarnya. Harus lebih cakep dan kinclong pasti..._

Tiba-tiba Aomine teringat salah satu kutipan dari film 30 Hari Mencari Cinta yang ditontonya semalam, lagi.

"Cinta itu semestinya tulus, nggak pake persyaratan" kali ini, kutipannya bener.

 _Inner Aomine: Oke fix, gue percaya sama kata-kata itu. Gue akan mencari cinta selama 30 menit. 30 hari kelamaan. 30 menit...dari sekarang!_

"Telat mulu, lo. Biasa banget-nanodayo" kata Midorima begitu ngeliat penampakan Aomine muncul.

"Santai, keles kalo cuma mau kongkow doang, mah...jangan-jangan kita janjian hari ini lo udah dateng dari kemaren, lagi? Kera...jinan, lo" Aomine duduk diantara Kise dan Kagami di aspal lapangan basket itu.

"Bukan kemaren tapi dua hari yang lalu-nanodayo" kata Midorima.

"Anjrit!" Aomine kaget.

"Lu kayak gatau Midorimacchi aja-ssu. Malem Mingguan aja hari Rabu-ssu" jebe Kise.

"Tapi sebenernya kita juga udah tinggal sebentar lagi disini. Mine-chin, sih telat" kata Murasakibara sambil buka bungkus ciki yang ada hadiah gasingnya, terus gasingnya ditelen juga.

"Ayang Atsu, gimana rasa gangsingnya?" tanya Himuro.

"Rasa ciki atuh, tapi...kaya ada manis-manisnya, kaya kamu...iya kamu, Ayang Muro" Murasakibara gombal dengan muka TV plasma, datar.

"Hahahaha, kamu unyu banget, deh" Himuro langsung meperin kepalanya...eh, nyenderin kepalanya ke bahu Murasakibara.

 _Inner Aomine: Najis, geleuh, cuih...apa-apaan, tuh? Ayang? Idih, itu Buto Wungu bisa apa manggil ayang-ayangan juga? Makan gasing aja seneng banget!_

"Tau, Daiki tukang ngaret. Bebih, bantuin aku, ya. Pake hape aku aja alasnya, kalo rusak ntar beli lagi sama pabrik-pabriknya" Akashi sibuk mengasah gunting saktinya diatas cobek. Furihata juga tampak membantu Akashi dengan mengasah gunting-gunting sakti Akashi yang lain diatas hapenya.

 _Inner Aomine: Akashi sama Furihata jadian? Buset! Itu pasangan serem banget, dah...Furihata ngapain, tuh? Ngasah gunting diatas iPhone 6? Orang, mah batu akik diasah bukan gunting! Make iPhone 6, lagi! Oh, wajar..kan, Akashi tajir mampus. Rusak beli lagi sama pabrik-pabriknya, ge, masuk akal._

"Aomine, lu masih jelek aja? Buahahahahahaha" celetuk Takao yang lagi boboan sambil maen hape di pahanya Midorima.

"Ah, bacot lo! Kayak lo sendirinya cakep aja!" balas Aomine.

"Charly Setia Band, kan bokap gue. Ya udah pasti gue cakep!" Takao dengan bangga mengumumkan. Semuanya langsung melirik kearah Takao.

 _Inner Aomine: Duh, Gusti. Apaan lagi ini si pasangan freak. Yang satu keranjingan Oha-Asa, yang satu anaknya Charly Setia Band..._

"Yakin-ssu? Eksis dong? Trus, kenal sama orang-orang kek Wali, Ungu, trus Duo Serigala, Andika Kangen Band, gitu? Kyaaaa keren banget elu punya babe-ssu!" Kise sangat bahagia ketika tau kalo bapaknya Takao itu Charly Setia Band dan mungkin kenal sama para idolanya Kise. Yang lain sweatdrop.

4 menit berlalu.

 _4 minutes left...4 minutes left...ah ah._

"Bokap gue keren kan, kayak gue ahahahahaha" Semua orang berusaha menahan tawanya mengetahui model rambut Takao berasal dari...bapaknya.

"Iya, keren banget-ssu!" kata Kise.

"Oy, Kise. Lo demen ama Duo Serigala yang Goyang Dribble?"

"Loh, kenapa-ssu? Gue yakin Aominecchi juga pasti suka"

"Lo bego, apa? Lo kan pemain basket, coeg! Lo juga bisa goyang dribble!" pikiran si Biru ini ikutan jadi 'biru', ngebayangin apa jadinya kalo **Kise punya oppai dan bergoyang dribble**. Seketika Aomine nosebleed dan pingsan di pangkuan Kagami.

Sialnya, oppai khayalan itu disensor layaknya oppai Tsunade di Global TV.

6 menit berlalu.

"Aomine! Ngape lo?"

"Gak tau, tuh, Kagamicchi. Kita tadi lagi ngomongin goyang dribble, trus tiba-tiba Aominecchi jadi begini-ssu. Baru gue mau ngomong kalo Akashicchi jadi penyanyi dangdut mungkin dia bakal nyiptain Goyang Emperor Eye-ssu. Jadi gerakannya tuh—"

"Pssstt jangan ngomongin dia, gue takut digunting" Kagami sudah merasakan hawa gunting sakti Akashi mengarah kepadanya, yang katanya bisa memotong bulu ketek rayap.

"Hahaha gue sebenernya bukan mau ngomongin itu-ssu! Padahal mau gue tunjukkin kalo gue juga bisa goyang dribble ke Aominecchi"

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Aomine kembali nosebleed mendengar perkataan Kise yang diikuti pikiran kotornya. Lalu, dia mencair.

"Mine-chin udah kayak adonan kroket bentuknya. Padetin dulu, gih!" kata Murasakibara yang lagi nyemilin jeroan semut.

"Aomine! Tarik napas!" Kagami agak panik melihat kondisi temannya itu.

"Dia, kan pingsan-ssu. Mana bisa suruh tarik napas?"

"Yaudah! Kalo gak bisa tarik napas, tarik angkot aja, dah!"

Mendengar Kagami, suasana jadi hening.

 _Inner Aomine: Dasar Kagami alias Kagak Mikir. Gue pingsan harusnya disuruh tarik ATM. Oiya, jangan-jangan...Kise punya oppai kalo mau nunjukkin goyang dribble ke gue?_

 **Imajinasi Pingsan Aomine: On**

 _Bang Iki dimana, dengan siapa?_

 _Aku curiga dengar kabarnya_

 _Abang abang cepat abang pulang_

 _Bang Iki sayang, gak pulang-pulang_

 _Katanya kerja mencari uang_

 **Imajinasi Pingsan Aomine: Off**

Lagi-lagi, Aomine membayangkan Kise yang bergoyang dribble didepannya. Bukan goyang perfect copy.

10 menit berlalu, Aomine bangun dari pingsannya lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Semua sibuk dengan pacarnya, kecuali Kise yang dekat di mata namun jauh dihati.

 _Inner Aomine: Ah...kampret! apa gue balik aja ya dari pada gue makin terhina? Gue jomblo sendiri disini. Mana pikiran gue ke si Kise mulu...yah! Waktu gue tinggal 20 menit lagi!_

"Aominecchi, sehat?" tanya Kise dengan wajah berbinar-binar kayak batu Kalimaya di senter.

 _Inner Aomine: Duh, Gusti, calon istri gue ini, mah._

"Menurut lo?" jawab Aomine dengan smirknya.

"Haha, akhirnya bangun juga" Kise kembali tersenyum pada si jomblo.

"Eh, ternyata elo berdua beneran jadian? Gue kira tadi Akashi boongan manggil lo 'beb'. Sejak kapan?" teriak Kagami ke arah Furihata yang ternyata jadian sama Akashi. Aomine pun memandang mereka.

"Udah lama, sih...hehe" Furihata langsung malu-malu cabe gitu.

"Napa lo? Gak suka?" tanya Akashi yang mengeluarkan gunting saktinya.

"Kaga...kaga ape ape...longlast, ya" Kagami ketakutan akan gunting sakti yang katanya bisa memotong tali silaturahmi itu.

Aomine masih menatap aneh AkaFuri yang secara gak masuk akal kalo Furihata yang takut ama bayangannya sendiri bisa jadian ama Guntingman yang saiko kayak si Akashi itu. Bahkan tangannya Akashi nempel-nempel mulu kayak ketumpahan lem aibon sepabrik di tangannya Furihata.

"Oiya, Kise-kun kesini sendiri aja gak bawa siapa-siapa? Kalo Aomine-kun, sih kan jomblo, ya. Jadi, kayanya biasa kalo sendiri kemana-mana" Aomine merasakan petir menghujam jantungnya seperti Tompi (?) ketika Kuroko menyebutnya _**'jomblo yang biasa pergi sendirian'**_.

 _Inner Aomine: Ih...Tetsu apaan banget, sih. Tumbenan gitu. Kalo Kagami yang ngomong udah gue_ _ **CEKIBERIYEKIYEK**_ _,_ _keles._

"Tadinya gue mau ngajakin Kasamatsu-senpai, gitu. Tapi dia capek kayanya abis nemenin gue karaokean kemaren"

"Hmrmh? Mrmhhmhmhmhmrmhmrm? Hmrmhmrhmhrmhhmmh" kata Murasakibara yang lagi sibuk ngemutin pala gundul alias permen kojek alias lollipop. Iya, Lollipop yang nyanyi lagu Kamseupay itu.

"Ehh...katanya...capek? Lo nyanyi berapa album emang? Lo dateng sendiri jadi kayak jomblo..." Himuro jadi kayak translator bahasa Murasakibara gitu. Kayak semacam Koganei, sang translator Bahasa Kesunyian milik Mitobe.

"Ya, kemaren gue nyanyi 5 album, sih, ya. Sesuatu, deh" pamer Kise.

"Elo, kan foto model bukan penyanyi. Lo nyanyi album apaan, album poto?" Aomine jadi teringat mimpinya semalam yang lagi nemenin Kise karokean sampe 30 jam.

"Iya gitu deh...trus gue nyanyi lagu Begal Generation versi gue yang kece pardos ini...hihihihihi" Kise jadi alay gitu deh...

"ITU REGAL GENERATION! BUKAN BEGAL GENERATION! ADOOH LO PIKIR KISEKI NO SEDAI TUH KAWANAN BEGAL APAHH!?" teriak Aomine gak selow. Yang lain ngakak guling-gulingan gak jelas.

"Wakakakakakakak, yaah, Aomine, kalo elo sama Akashi mah pas disebut Begal Generation wakakakakakak!" Kagami melanjutkan ngakaknya sambil ngepelin itu lapangan basket. Loh?

"Kagami-san kece. Orang ngakak guling-guling, dia ngakak sambil ngepel" kata Himuro.

"Tetangga gue lebih keren. Dia nonton _stand up comedy,_ ngakak sambil bangun rumah" jebe Takao.

15 menit berlalu.

"Tadi siapa yang nyebut gue pantes dibilang begal?" Akashi yang merasa namanya disebut langsung melempar gunting kearah Kagami dan gunting itu menancap ke aspal deket kaki Kagami.

Seketika fic ini menjadi hening saat Akashi dan gunting saktinya yang katanya bisa memotong ari-ari monyet muncul...

"Mine-chin? Kok bengong aja? Ntar kerusupan, loh" Murasakibara mengayunkan coklatnya didepan wajah eksotis Aomine yang lagi bengong sampe ngiler.

"Kesurupan, keles" Aomine terbangun dari pikirannya.

"Baidewey tu de baswey, gue pagi-pagi BBM lu kok gak deliv, ya, Aomine?" Kagami mengecek hapenya dan memasukkannya lagi ke tas.

"Gausah ngeledek lu, hape gue Huawei, setan"

"Anyeeng, gak gaul"

"Oiya, kemaren gue sama Shin-chan ke toko buku. Trus ngeliat ada foto lo, Kise di buku" Takao ngejebe pembicaraan mereka soal hape itu.

"Iyalah, gue kan secara model papan atas-ssu" Kise tebar pesona seperti biasa.

"Papan penggilesan elo mah" kata Aomine.

16 menit berlalu.

"Aominecchi jahat-ssu! Ya, pokoknya gue kan model kece-ssu. Betewe buku apaan yang lo liat? Paling beberapa majalah gue"

 _Inner Aomine: Gue cuma mencoba jadi lucu, Kise._

"Ah, gak mungkin! Elo mah paling juga jadi sampul buku berpetak kalo nggak buku gambar!"

"Pftt...Aomine, jahat bet lu! Wakakakak" ngakak Takao.

"Eh, sumbu kompor, elu juga ketawa, bedon"

"Tau, ih, Aomine-san. Gak boleh ngatain orang sampe parah. Tau-tau Kise-san jodoh lu aja!" sambung Himuro.

 _Inner Aomine: Amin. Kalo bener apa kata si Himuro, gue katain Kise terus, ah!  
_

"Oy, Kise! Lo jadi sampul buku gambar? Wakakakakakakakakakak"

"Kise-kun jadi sampul buku gambar?"

"Ryouta? Sejak kapan lo jadi sampul buku gambar!?"

"Kalian ga pernah SD, ya? Sampul buku gambar kan gambar emoticon-ssu!" Kise merasa terbully.

"Tapi serius, deh. Kemaren gue sama Takao liat elo tuh jadi sampul buku TTS-nanodayo" kata Midorima.

Semuanya ngakak tanpa terkecuali. Kise terbully.

21 menit berlalu.

"Tapi seenggaknya, belom ada yang make foto gue buat jadi gambar di truk-ssu" Kise membela diri.

"Kata siapa? Waktu itu ada truk belakangnya pake foto lu" kata Kagami.

"Apa tulisannya? Ku tunggu jandamu?" tanya Takao.

"Cintamu tak semurni bensinku?" Furihata masih mengasah gunting sakti Akashi yang katanya bisa menggunting dalam lipatan.

"Goyang Maut Wagiyem?" tebak Aomine, yang kehilangan ide buat ngeledek Kise.

"Jelek banget-ssu"

"Tulisannya 'bukan salah ibu mengandung, salah bapak gak pake sarung'" jelas si orang yang ngeliat.

"Anyeeng-ssu. beneran tuh, Kagamicchi?" si Kise kaget karena mungkin ada yang melukis gambar dirinya yang jatohnya M-Preg.

Kembali ke TKP.

"Iya...fotonya elu tekdung sambil pake sarung" jelas si alis bercabang.

"Sokil, gob...tapi sumpah gue gak tekdung-ssu" Kise seakan tidak percaya.

Aomine melirik jam di tangannya. Dia punya 9 menit tersisa buat nembak Kise. Seakan lupa sama misi aslinya kalo dia dateng kesini tuh pengen nembak Kise. Bukan pengen ngomongin tulisan belakang truk.

"Oy, mesin cuci! Diem aja, lu kayak cabe lagi sepi orderan!" teriak Kagami.

"Mesin cuci?" Kuroko gak ngerti maksudnya Kagami.

"Iya, masa kamu gak tau, sih? Daiki kan merek mesin cuci!" jelas Kagami.

"Itu DAIKIN" hawa Akashi kembali terasa.

" _At least_ , 90% namanya ada disitu"

"Aominecchi, kenapa, sih dari tadi banyak bengongnya-ssu? Ada yang lagi di pikirin?" Kise merangkul pundak Aomine.

Ceritanya akan serius dari...sini.

 _Inner Aomine: Kenapa gue jadi keliatan bego gini? Aduh...gagal rencana ogut_ _. Nggak, gue gak boleh nyerah demi goyang dribblenya Kise! Eh...ya, demi Kise!_

"Gapapa, sih, gue laper. Lagi ngidam udang. Biasa..." Aomine keliatan banget hopeless dan ngebela dirinya.

"Aominecchi...?" Kise jadinya gak enak gitu ngeliat Aomine bersikap aneh.

"Eh, gue bakil dulu, ya! Sampe ketemu lagi, semuanya. Aomine-kun, lo gak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Gapapa. Udah ditungguin sama si Bakagami, kan? Sono pulang" jawab Aomine dan Kuroko menghilang tanpa jejak, seperti kenangan indah kita berdua di bawah flyover setiap malam Minggu...oh, Astuti, asal kentut mati.

25 menit berlalu. Aomine sudah merasa gagal akan rencananya. Menurut dia, posisinya garing banget. Kan, gak lucu dia lagi nembak Kise suaranya kehalang suara kendaraan temen-temennya yang sibuk pada mau pulang.

Lalu giliran Kazunari Van Takao, Midorima Shintarou dan Sepeda Gerobak Ulala Uwouwow yang pulang.

27 menit berlalu. Aomine meratapi kejombloannya yang sepertinya sudah mendarah daging.

Sekarang giliran Akashi Seijuurou si Guntingman, Furihata Kouki, gunting –gunting sakti dan pesawat jet pribadi dengan gambar gunting dan kepala Akashi Masagitu...maksudnya Masaomi yang kece abis di bodinya yang pulang.

28 menit berlalu. Aomine gatau mau ngapain, jadi dia ngorek-ngorek kuping.

Yang terakhir, Murasakibara si Pemakan Gasing, Himuro Tatsuya si Penerjemah Bahasa Murasakibara, dan jajanan-jajanan warungnya yang pulang. Saking banyaknya jajanan warung yang mereka punya...agak lama pulangnya karena mereka naik bajaj Nabilah JKT48.

 _Brengtengtengtengtengtengtengteng!_

"Duluan, ya, Mine-chin dan Kise-chin" kata Murasakibara sambil melambaikan maiubo.

30 menit sudah. Ngerasa ada kesempatan emas, si jomblo berpikir untuk kembali menjalankan rencananya.

Ini bagian seriusnya, sob.

"Aominecchi, gue balik dulu—" belom selesai Kise ngomong, Aomine memotong kata-katanya dengan bantuan gunting sakti Akashi yang tertinggal dan ternyata bisa memotong pembicaraan.

"Kise..."

"Kenapa, Aominecchi?"

"Gue mau ngomong sama lo. Tolong jawab langsung. Jawaban lo cuman ada ya atau nggak"

"Bisa jadi ada, gak-ssu?"

"Nggak"

"Ragu-ragu?"

"Nggak"

"Fifty-fifty?"

"OY, LO PIKIR INI KUIS?! GUE SERIUS KISE!" Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise dan menatap matanya.

"Kise...jujur. Gue, udah suka sama lo...dari SMP. Gue pikir awalnya cuman cinta monyet...ternyata gue gak nyangka ini jadi cinta babon. Cinta beneran. Lo tau gak, sih? Sejak gue masuk SMA, gue selalu dibully karena gue dekil. Tapi elo satu-satunya orang yang...mengagumi gue walau gue dekil. Tapi gue malah nyia-nyiain elo. Trus gue jadi jomblo ngenes sekarang, walau ada Mai-chan, yang gue pikirin selalu elo, Kise! Gue gak ada elo udah jadi kayak butiran debu. Motor tanpa gas, Murasakibara tanpa maiubo, togel tanpa nomer, Midorima tanpa lucky item..." Kise terdiam, terpana dan terbata. Semua dalam keraguan. Aku, dan semua yang terluka karena kita. Tiba-tiba Ariel Noah lewat.

" **Ya, gue gak ada lo jadi cikidaw tanpa aweu**. Nggak lengkap. Jadi...Kise, lo mau, kan jadi pacar gue? Hah? Ya, atau nggak?" lanjut Aomine yang rupanya sering mengikuti acara YK*S.

"Aominecchi...sebenernya...gue takut-ssu..."

 _Inner Aomine: Yah, abis gue...selamat tinggal, goyang dribble. Thor, udah berapa paragraf gue ngomong? Gatot nih.  
_

"Sekarang, gue makin takut-ssu"

31 menit berlalu. Fix gagal rencana si Aomine.

 _Sekarang aku tersadar..._

 _Cinta yang ku tunggu tak kunjung datang_

 _Apalah arti menunggu bila kamu..._

 _Tak cinta...lagi_

Kehadiran Raisa di lapangan basket itu membingungkan mereka berdua.

"Kamu yang sabar, yes, Daiki. Aku pulang dulu" Raisa menepuk pundak Aomine tanda kasihan gitu, ya, kayak puk-puk. Trus, Raisa pulang.

"Lo takut ama gue?"

"Gue takut...gue takut kehilangan lo, Aominecchi! Gue gak ada Aominecchi tuh kayak Andika Kangen Band tanpa poni-ssu!" Kise langsung lompat ke pelukannya Aomine.

"Jadi jawaban lo?" Aomine belom yakin, dan pengen meyakini jawaban si Kuning.

"Kalo aku sih iyes. Gue mau jadi pacar lo-ssu!" Kise menangis bahagia di pelukan Aomine.

31 menit 8 detik berlalu. Aomine Daiki akhirnya melepas status jomblo ngenes otak mesum 16 tahun.

OMAKE

Si Jomblo...oh, dia sudah taken. Si Taken pulang ke rumahnya dengan lemas. 30 jam sudah dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Kise di Ipul Vista. Rupanya 30 jam karaoke bersama Kise itu bukan mimpi. Dia mencuci muka di wastapel dan melihat wajahnya.

Si cermin kembali mengeluarkan tulisan 'File Not Found'.

"CERMIN KUAMVREETTT! BIJUUDAMA!"

Ternyata Aomine adalah spesies yang akan terus jomblo walau sudah taken.

 _Notes:_

 _*) Bodo amat._

 _*) Cekiberiyekiyek. Bahasa gue kalo mau ngebejek-bejek orang._

 _*) Kongkow : kumpul-kumpul bareng temen._

 _*)Bijuudama: kekuatan di Naruto yang lo ngeluarin bola item gede dari mulut lo dan bakal meledak._

OWARI!

Gak danta banget endingnya...

Romancenya abal, humornya garing. Gapapa, ini masih awal. Gue bakal terus mencoba. Seneng banget gue ngebully Begal Generation ini, apalagi si Aom. Masa temennya mak gue ada tau namanya si Aom (?). Tolong reviewnya ya, bos. Ogut bakal berterimakasih banget kalo ada yang review fic gak danta ini. Kalian jad silent reader pun, gue seneng. Tapi semua author mendambakan review, bukan? Tsaaah gayatok. Sebelum itu, gue bakal memberi satu pepatah:

 _"Ada udang dibalik batu. Batunya batu bacan"_

Sekian~

-rAjH4 70mBloW b1n L4yz-


End file.
